Valentine Fever
by Desy Cassiotaku
Summary: Sasuke dan Hinata disatukan pada hari hari kasih sayang. Saling melengkapi dan saling berbagi. Bahkan saat akan hadir orang ketiga yang akan semakin mewarnai kehidupan mereka. RnR!


Happy Valentine Day \(^o^)/

.

Disclaimer: NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, AU, SasuHina's love, straight, etc.

Rate: T

Don't like? Don't read, please. RnR!

.

_25 Desember 2007…_

Sejak 15 menit yang lalu, sorang pemuda dengan mantel hitam yang terlihat elegan itu terlihat sangat gelisah. Ia selalu bolak-balik di depan pintu sebuah restoran berbintang lima yang terlihat meriah dengan dekorasi natal.

Pemuda itu memakai topi yang hampir menutupi seluruh rambutnya, lehernya ditutupi oleh syal hitam bergaris putih, badannya juga dibalut dengan baju dan mantel yang terkesan 'Wah!', tidak lupa dengan alas kaki boots favoritnya.

Ia sedang melihat jam tangannya saat seorang perempuan mungil menghampirinya,

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pemuda gagah itu tersenyum sumringah ketika melihat perempuan itu. Lalu ia mengangguk.

"Maaf, apa Sasuke-kun sudah menungggu lama?" tanya perempuan itu lagi, "Ah, selamat natal!"

"Selamat natal juga, Hinata."

Uchiha Sasuke—nama pemuda itu—menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang lembut. Lalu menggandengnya untuk masuk ke restoran mewah tersebut.

"Terima kasih sudah mentraktirku, Sasuke-kun." Kata Hinata sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Hn."

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan heran. Sejak tadi, Sasuke terlihat gelisah. Karena penasaran, Hinata memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Ano, Sasuke-kun… Kenapa—"

"Sebenarnya..!" Sasuke memotong pertanyaan Hinata. Ia tahu apa yang akan ditanyakan kekasih pertamanya itu.

Hinata menaikkan alisnya, tanda jika ia bingung. Tidak pernah ia melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Biasanya Sasuke adalah laki-laki yang dingin dan selalu terlihat tenang.

Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuangnya. Ia melakukan hal itu tiga kali. Kemudian Sasuke memegang tangan mungil Hinata.

Hinata merona. Ia merasakan tangan Sasuke begitu hangat.

"Hinata Hyuuga.." panggil Sasuke, "Berapa usiamu?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, "Jahat sekali tidak ingat usiaku. Aku 'kan hanya setahun lebih muda dari Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Ngg, Sasuke-kun. Sebentar lagi ulang tahunku yang ke dua puluh dua." Kata Hinata sambil tertawa, "Jangan lupa beri aku hadiah, ya?"

"Aku tidak akan memberimu hadiah saat ulangtahunmu. Karena akan kuberikan hadiahmu itu sekarang." Jawab Sasuke.

Alis Hinata mengkerut tanda tidak mengerti. Lalu ia melihat Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mungil berbentuk hati berwarna merah. Sasuke mengeluarkan benda di dalam kotak itu. Sebuah cincin dengan berlian berwarna ungu kecil berbentuk bunga.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berdetak berjuta-juta kali lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manis Hinata. Sebuah tanda jika Sasuke melamar kekasihnya itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Ia langsung memeluk Sasuke sambil menangis bahagia.

_10 Februari 2008…_

"Apa ini, Hinata?" tanya Sakura. Ia membuka undangan pernikahan berwarna biru pastel itu. Matanya membelalak lebar.

"Aku berharap kau bisa datang." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Perempuan manis dengan rambut yang dicat merah jambu itu memeluk sahabatnya. "Selamat Hinataaaa!" lalu ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan. Aku akan segera menyusulmu dan Naruto." Ujar Hinata.

"Pasti aku akan datang!" seru Sakura, "Tanggalnya bagus sekali, 14 Februari."

_14 Februari 2008…_

"Selamat ya, Teme!" seru Naruto sambil menjabat tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Baka Dobe!" jawab Sasuke sambil tertawa, "Tidakkah kau memberi selamat pada nyonya Uchiha?"

"Ah! Tentu saja!" kata Naruto sambil melirik Hinata, "Jangan lupa beritahu kami apa yang terjadi malam ini—aah..!"

Sakura mencubit lengan Naruto keras, "Anggap saja ucapannya ini hanya angil lalu. Ahahaha!"

Hinata tersipu malu. Wajahnya memerah, antara rona kebahagiaan dan rona keletihan setelah menjalani upacara dari pagi sampai sore ini.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata erat, dan Hinata tidak berusaha untuk melepaskannya. Karena mulai hari ini, dia adalah Uchiha Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**0o00o0**

**~* ****Valentine Fever*****~**

**By: Desy Cassiotaku**

**0o00o0**

12 Februari 2011…

"Tadaima."

"Ah, Sasuke! Okaeri!"

Hinata menghampiri suaminya. Sejak menikah, Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk memanggil namanya tanpa embel-embel –_kun_. Ia segera melepas jas dan mengambil tas kerja Sasuke, kemudian meletakkannya di tempatnya.

Mereka makan malam bersama. Hinata tersenyum senang saat Sasuke memuji sukiyaki buatannya. Setelah makan malam, Hinata menyiapkan air panas untuk Sasuke mandi. Ketika ia mendengar Sasuke sudah selesai mandi, Hinata bersiap untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Tidak lama, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah menghempaskan dirinya di sofa.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" tanya Hinata.

"Hn." Dengus Sasuke, "Biasa saja."

Hinata mencubit pelan pipi Sasuke, "Jangan begitu! Kau harus bersyukur."

"Hn, jangan dilepas." Pinta Sasuke.

"Eh?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menaruhnya dipipinya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke bahu Hinata.

"Badanmu hangat." Ujar Hinata panik.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke. Ia memeluk istrinya.

Hinata melepaskan pelukan Sasuke. Ia tahu kebiasaan Sasuke saat sakit. Sasuke pasti akan menjadi sangat manja.

Hinata mengambil segelas air putih dan sebuah pil penurun demam. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat Sasuke merapatkan bibirnya.

"Kau harus minum obat." Kata Hinata, "Lalu kau juga harus segera tidur."

"Tidak mau." Sahut Sasuke.

"Harus mau!" paksa Hinata.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah semakin merapatkan bibirnya.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menngelus perutnya, "Aka-chan, tou-san tidak mau minum obat. Nanti jangan mau digendong tou-san ya?"

Sasuke tersenyum, lalu mengelus perut istrinya yang sedang mengansung dua bulan itu. Hinata baru hamil sekarang karena ia dan Hinata pasti akan susah jika Hinata hamil beberapa bulan setelah mereka menikah.

"Iya, aku akan minum obat."

Setelah meminum obatnya, Sasuke segera diantar masuk ke kamar oleh Hinata.

Setelah dilihatnya Sasuke telah terlelap, Hinata segera menyusul suaminya ke alam mimpi.

**0o00o0**

13 Februari 2011…

Hinata menerjab-nerjabkan matanya. Setelah ia memastikan jika ia sudah tidak mengantuk, Hinata bangkit dari ranjangnya.

"Jam enam pagi." Kata Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata lalu beralih ke arah Sasuke. Diletakkannya telapak tanganya ke dahi Sasuke.

Karena merasa suhu badan Sasuke makin hangat, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan suaminya.

Suaminya memang bekerja ekstra keras akhir-akhir ini, bahkan kadang sampai lembur. Sasuke pasti kecapaian.

Hinata pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan bubur. Saat demam memang makanan yang paling mudah dicerna adalah bubur.

Dengan cekatan, Hinata memasakkan bubur untuk suaminya.

**0o00o0**

Sasuke menggeliat di atas ranjang.

Sudah berulang kali Hinata membangunkan Sasuke, tapi sama sekali tidak digubris.

"Sasuke, sekarang sudah jam delapan."

Mendengar kata 'delapan', Sasuke segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia menatap istrinya.

"Suhu badanmu semakin naik, kalau dipaksa bekerja akan semakin parah." Jelas Hinata, "Sekarang sarapan dulu. Lagipula ini hari Minggu, Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya menurut. Ia memakan bubur buatan istrinya. Lidahnya tidar bisa merasakan rasa bubur itu, tapi ia bisa merasakan rasa kasih sayang Hinata di dalamnya.

Hinata membuka tirai dan membiarkan sinar matahari pagi masuk. Ia lalu merapikan barang yang berserakan di kamar itu.

"Silau, sayang…" rengek Sasuke manja.

Hinata berusaha menahan tawa saat suaminya merengek seperrti itu, "Aka-chan, lihat tou-san merengek seperti itu! Lucu sekali."

Sasuke mendengus, "Nanti tou-san jadi saingan aka-chan."

Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia mendekat pada suaminya dan mencium pipinya, "Semoga lekas sembuh!"

**0o00o0**

Dari dalam kamar tidur, Sasuke berusaha mencuri dengar pembicaraan Hinata dengan seseorang di telefon. Ia mengerutkan alisnya ketika tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan istrinya.

"Iya… Sepertinya dia demam. Eh? Jadi… Baiklah, nii-san. Kutunggu 30 menit lagi… baik, terima kasih."

Sasuke mendengar Hinata menutup gagang telefon. Ia tahu dengan siapa istrinya bicara.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan Neji Hyuuga? Kakak iparnya yang sekarang menjadi dokter di usianya yang akhir dua puluh tahun itu.

Sasuke mendengus untuk sekian kalinya, '30 menit lagi dia akan datang…'

Sasuke menatap tajam ke arah jarum pendek dan panjang jam, berharap kedua jarum itu tidak meninggalkan angka sebelas dan delapan.

Tapi pikirannya berubah 180 derajat ketika melihat tanggal di kalender. Sekarang, ia malah berharap agar kakak iparnya itu segera datang.'

**0o00o0**

Hinata menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau pada Neji. Lalu ia duduk di hadapan kakaknya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak parah, hanya demam biasa." Jawab Neji sampil menghirup tehnya.

"Oh…"

"Asal dia istirahat dengan cukup saja. Kau bilang sekarang dia selalu lembur? Yah… dia kecapaian."

"Kalau begitu.."

"Apa?"

"Ti-tidak. Semoga ia bisa cepat sembuh." Jawab Hinata sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Neji melihat adiknya itu dengan bingung.

"Hina—"

TING!

"Ah, maaf nii-san. Aku harus segera mengeluarkan cucianku." Kata Hinata sambil meninggalkan Neji dan menuju ke arah halaman belakang.

"Oh iya." Sahut Neji, "Ughh!"

"Ssst! Diam!"

"Kau..! Mau apa?"

Sasuke terlihat seperti pencuri yang hendak mengambil sesuatu. Ia celingukan ke sana kemari. Lalu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Neji.

"Kau bisa?" pinta Sasuke dengan harap-harap cemas, "Nanti taruh saja di kotak pos."

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia mengangguk dengan terpaksa.

**0o00o0**

14 Februari 2011…

Sejak selesai sarapan, Sasuke terus tersenyum.

Hinata membantu memasangkan dasi Sasuke-pun merasa aneh dengan kelakuan suaminya.

"Karena baru sembuh, jangan lembur ya hari ini?" pinta Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa makan siang dan minum obat!"

Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

"Ah, ano… satu lagi, jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bekerja."

Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

Hinata semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya, Sasuke menyuruh Hinata membalikkan badannya.

"Tolong balikkan badanmu." Pinta Sasuke.

Hinata menurut, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Terima kasih telah hidup bersamaku selama ini." Kata Sasuke, "Aku mencintaimu."

Hinata merasakan badannya semakin hangat, pipinya merona, "Aku juga. Aku cinta Sasuke…" ujarnya malu-malu.

Sasuke menyibakkan rambut panjang istrinya. Kemudian, ia mengalungkan sebuah kalung ke leher Hinata.

"Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita," Kata Sasuke, "dan selamat hari valentine."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Ia membalikkan badannya dan memeluk Sasuke.

"Kupikir Sasuke lupa…"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku lupa."

"Terima kasih."

Mereka berpelukan cukup lama sampai Hinata teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke, kau bisa terlambat!"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "Ah, payah."

Sasuke mencium Hinata dengan lembut, "Sampai jumpa nanti malam!"

"Iya. Usahakan pulang lebih awal, ya?"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu berlari kecil agar tidak ketinggalan kereta. Hinata tersenyum melihat suaminya. Ia berharap agar saat seperti ini bisa ia lalui selalu dengan sasuke dan calon bayinya.

**0o00o0**

**FIN**

**0o00o0**

Andai aku Hinata! *lari keliling lapangan* tahu nggak, aku bikin fic ini sambil senyum-senyum sendiri xDD maaf kalau romancenya kurang. Ehehehe..

Btw, buat yang nggak tau, akachan itu bahasa jepangnya bayi ^^

Selamat hari kasih sayang!


End file.
